


It's Just Biology

by HoofbeatsOrThunder



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Becommissar Week, Day 3, F/F, roomate au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 12:05:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4705403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoofbeatsOrThunder/pseuds/HoofbeatsOrThunder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt by Ruihunt:<br/>Beca and Stacie are roommates. Stacie's girlfriend and Luisa are roommates. Stacie's girlfriend wants alone time with her so she throws Beca her keys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Just Biology

**Author's Note:**

> All German courtesy of Google translate, so please forgive any goof ups. Translations are at the end.

Beca breathes a sigh of relief as she reaches her dorm. Today has been absolute hell. First, she had gotten up at the asscrack of dawn to go to her Fundamentals of Biology class (which was such bullshit, she was a music production major, why should her core classes even include a science course?) only to find out that the class had been cancelled last minute. Then, once she had gone to the library to work on some assignments, she realized she had left one of her notebooks, which had all of her work in it, at her room. So then Beca had raced all the way across campus to her dorm, grabbed her notebook, and then practically sprinted back in time to stare blankly at her assignments before time for her next class. The rest of the day had been plagued by bad luck as well. She had accidentally missed a deadline for an online quiz. Her coffee order had been completely screwed up at the campus Starbucks. The list went on and on.  
  
She digs her keys out of purse and tries to ignore her pounding headache. All Beca wants is a hot shower and a nap. Maybe some chocolate. Scratch that-- definitely some chocolate.  
  
The door opens with a soft click. She slips into the room and throws down her bag, the solid thump of it reminding her that a nap is unlikely in her future since she has a metric fuckton of homework for her biology class due later in the week. Her headache spikes painfully just at the thought.  
  
She picks up the nearest pillow off her bed and smacks it to her face, screaming into it. It doesn't make her feel any better.  
  
The door behind her suddenly slams open, and she nearly jumps out of her skin when her roommate Stacie staggers into the room, completely plastered against a girl Beca has never seen before. The pair moves past her and flop gracelessly onto the other bed without even noticing her presence. Beca realizes with quiet horror that her hopes of an evening doing homework is about to go down the drain.  
  
"Whoa, Stacie, what the fuck man, I thought we had a deal about no sexcapades in our room?" she calls to the girls. Eventually, Stacie detaches from her paramour's face long enough to shoot Beca a pleading look.  
  
"Please Beca, just give me a free pass for once?" she begs, "We can't go to Ari's room, her room mate is even more of a hard ass than you about the whole 'no sex' rule."  
  
Beca looks to the ceiling, praying for the strength to handle this mess. She looks back at Stacie who is working the puppy dog eyes like there's no tomorrow. The one thing Beca can't resist and Stacie fucking knows it. She really wishes she could scream into her pillow again. "Where am I supposed to go, Stacie? I have homework to do, and I'm sure as hell not going to hang around for the show."  
  
The girl, Ari, finally looks up from where she been sucking a rather impressive hickey on Stacie's neck and reaches for something in her pocket. Before Beca can blink, she pulls out a set of keys and tosses them to her. She barely manages to catch them and then she just sort of blankly stares, not quite understanding what's just happened.  
  
"Take your things and go to my room. It's 223," Ari says, her voice tinged with an accent Beca can't place. Then, she turns back to Stacie and continues placing kisses along her shoulders.  
  
"Fuck." Beca turns away before she sees anything she going to regret and grabs her school bag from the floor. Without a backward glance, she flees from the tainted safety of her own dorm.  
  
She wanders down the hall and heads towards the stairwell. This is a really stupid idea. Like Grade A bad plan kind of material. What if Ari's roommate is some kind of prudish asshole and won't let her hide out for a while? Oh God, or what if she's a preppy chatterbox? Beca might actually throw herself down this stairwell if that's the case.  
  
She makes it to the second floor and starts her search for 223. It doesn't take her long to find it, but she spends several minutes standing outside the door just fiddling with the keys. She takes a deep breath. "Alright then. Now or never."  
  
Beca straightens her shoulders and unlocks the door, shouldering her way into the room. Immediately she notices the blonde sitting at a desk across the room, but the woman doesn't even look up from her textbooks.  
  
"Wo bist du gewesen, Ari?" Beca stops dead at the foreign words. Is that German?  
  
She closes the door behind her. "Um, hello?"  
  
The blonde turns quickly, rising out of her chair with unerring grace. Two thoughts dominate Beca's mind. _Oh hell, she's tall_. Followed closely by _Oh no, she's fucking gorgeous_.  
  
The woman doesn't move away from her desk, but she does slide her glasses off, placing them carefully on one of the books behind her. Her grey eyes are full of confusion and irritation. "Who are you, and how did you get into this room?" Beca's heart stutters a bit when she hears the woman's voice, deep and accented.  
  
She glances nervously back at the door. "Yeah sorry about this," she gestures vaguely to herself being in the room. "Ari and my roommate Stacie sort of shacked up in my room, and then Ari tossed me her keys and said to come here and I'm really sorry to be bothering you but I have so much homework and I really didn't feel like going all the way across campus to the library so please don't kick me out."  
  
The woman moves forward a couple of steps, lips pursed, one hand on her hip. "Then you must be Beca?"  
  
"Um, yeah?" She runs a hand through her hair and tries to avoid the blonde's intense gaze. "How do you know my name?"  
  
The woman relaxes a little and moves back to her desk, giving Beca a rather gloriously view of her very well fitted jeans. "Ari has been seeing your roommate for a number of weeks now. You may have been mentioned once or twice." She looks Beca up and down from where she stands, and Beca feels her gaze like hands across her body. She can't help but shiver. "She failed to mention how...attractive you are."  
  
Beca nearly chokes on her own spit. She tries to smile, but it turns out more of an awkward grimace. "You've got to be kidding. I'm like a troll compared to you. You are physically flawless." The words are out of her mouth before she can stop them. She tries to hide her face behind her hands to cover the embarrassed blush creeping up her neck. When Beca hears the other woman chuckle, she drops her hands and nearly her jaw.  
  
The woman grins at her, grey eyes sparkling with mischief. "Thank you. You are quite small and adorable. Like a mouse." She turns away and sits back at her desk and slips her glasses back on. She looks back at Beca as she hovers awkwardly by the door. "Come, tiny maus, you may use Ari's desk." She gestures to the extra table wedged between the room's two dressers.  
  
Beca moves to the desk and unloads her bag, laying out her biology textbook and homework. She settles into the chair and glances at the other woman. "You never told me your name."  
  
The blonde looks up from her books, and Beca feels like she's been punched in the gut because the woman looks even more attractive with her reading glasses perched on her nose.  
  
As if she can read Beca's thoughts, she smirks. "It's Luisa, though you will likely hear Ari refer to me as Kommissar."  
  
Beca repeats the name under her breath just to see how the sound of it falls off her tongue. _I can think of at least seven activities my tongue is better suited for, and all of them have to do with the blonde angel sitting across the room_ , she thinks to herself before her brain catches up to her thoughts and she promptly spins away from Luisa’s curious gaze.  
  
From over her shoulder, she hears, “Are you alright, tiny maus? You look very flushed. Would you care for something to drink? Or maybe just some ice?”  
  
“The only ice I need is from a cold shower because you are seriously attractive, and my body is freaking out.” She puts her forehead down against the desk and curses under her breath. “Oh my God, please just ignore me. I’ve obviously lost my mind.”  
  
Behind her, Luisa laughs but thankfully says nothing in return, though Beca can practically feel the German’s eyes on her. She makes a show of flipping through her notes and textbook, trying desperately to get her mind back on her assignments. Eventually, the pair settles into a companionable silence, the only break in the quiet being the scratching of pens on paper and turning pages.  
  
An hour or so later Beca squints irritably at an image in her textbook and then looks at the question she’s trying to answer in her lab manual. How the hell is she supposed to remember the difference between rotifera, cnidaria, and echinodermata? She was a music production major, not a fucking biologist. She threw down her pen, and sat back, wincing when her back popped in several places.  
  
Luisa’s voice just behind her startles her, and Beca nearly falls out of her chair when she spins around to face the other woman. “Something wrong, maus? You are glaring very hard at that poor textbook; I’m certain it did nothing to deserve such a look.”  
  
Beca rubs at her temple to try and ease her headache. “It’s this stupid lab assignment.” Luisa steps closer, and Beca struggles for a moment to maintain her train of thought when all she can smell is the taller woman’s fucking delightful perfume. She forces herself to focus on the text. “We have to identify which phylum these pictures belong to and then list some of the defining characteristics of that phylum, and I just really don’t get any of this and it’s super frustrating.” She feels Luisa lean over her shoulder, her entire being focus on the point of contact where the German’s hand, resting on the back of her chair, brushes innocently against her shoulder. The other hand is suddenly braced against the top of the desk, and Beca finds herself surrounded by the heat of Luisa’s body. It sets her heart racing like a teenage boy with a crush.  
  
Luisa gestures to her assignment. “You are taking Fundamentals of Biology, yes? With Dr. Kurick?”  
  
Beca turns to look at her, not realizing how far forward the German is leaning into her space, and is momentarily lost in the depth of color in Luisa’s eyes. “Um. Yeah.” She catches herself staring at the full curve of the other woman’s bottom lip and jerks her gaze back up. “Have you taken this class?” Luisa pretends to not notice Beca’s lapse, though she smiles smugly, carefully flipping back a couple of pages in her textbook.  
  
“Yes, in the first year of my undergraduate degree, but I do occasionally act as a backup TA for his labs, so I am still familiar with the information.” She gestures to one of the pictures on her assignment. “What do you notice about the shape of this organism?”  
  
Beca sighs but goes along with it. Anything to help her finish this assignment. She studies the image, frowning at the poor black and white quality. “It’s circular?”  
  
Luisa nods. “So would you say that it has bilateral or radial symmetry?”  
  
“Radial.” She reads through a few lines of her notes. “Oh, it’s echinodermata! Why the fuck don’t they just say that they’re circular?”  
  
The German chuckles, her breath ghosting across Beca’s cheek. “Because being circular does not necessarily mean it has radial symmetry.” She pulls away and rummages through a drawer on the other side of the room. Beca feels her shoulders slowly start to relax, not having realized how tense the blonde’s close proximity had made her.  
  
“I don’t see why this is so hard,” she says mostly to herself, but of course Luisa hears her on the other side of them room.  
  
“It is not hard, tiny maus. It is just biology.” Beca watches the other woman from the corner of her eye, admires the length of her perfectly toned legs. "See something you like, maus?" Beca jerks her eyes up to realize that Luisa has been observing her over the perfect slope of her shoulder. Her lips ( _had they always been that delightful shade of fuck-me red?_ ) are pulled back in a flirtatious grin that makes Beca's heart skip a beat.  
  
Several replies sit on the tip of her tongue, but Beca holds them back and stays silent for fear of embarrassing herself even further. Luisa moves closer, as graceful as a cat on the prowl, and Beca swallows against the heat rising up her throat. The German stops barely a foot away, and the Bella is forced to crane her head back to meet her eyes.  
  
"Stand up," Luisa says, a request and command all at once. Beca rises without hardly realizing she's done so. _Even my body betrays me around this woman_ , she thinks. Then she finally noticed how much taller than her the other woman truly is. If she wants, she can easily embrace Luisa and tuck her head underneath her chin. The urge to actually do so is so strong that she almost reaches for the blonde.  
  
Luisa stares openly, grey eyes roving with interest over Beca's face and body. "My goodness," she says quietly, her tone almost reverent, "you really are quite tiny, aren't you? I had not realized..." She reaches into the space between them, and Beca swears her heart stops. Luisa's fingers graze across her cheek and move to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear. They glide even further to cup the back of her head, tangling in Beca's hair, testing the weight of it. "I've noticed how you watch me, Beca, how you stare from the corner of your eye when you think I cannot see." She smiles down at the Bella, her eyes crinkling at the corners. Beca doesn't think she's ever seen anything so beautiful.  
  
"I'm sorry. I really am," Beca stutters. "I swear I'm not usually like this. I mean, up until about two hours ago, I thought I was totally straight, so I'm kind of going through a gay panic at the moment. And you're just super distracting and tall and really fucking gorgeous and--"  
  
Her rant is cut off suddenly by demanding lips, and _Holy shit, she's kissing me_. Beca's brain goes crazy and then promptly shuts down. Luisa's lips move over hers, coaxing her into a response, her free hand coming up to rest on Beca's waist. Beca leans into the contact, moaning against the taller woman's lips.  
  
Luisa groans in response, her nails scratching lightly against the Bella's scalp and setting her nerves ablaze. Beca pushes closer, desperate to feel the length of Luisa's body pressed against her. It's sensory overload and it feels like she's in Heaven.  
  
The blonde pulls back a step but tugs Beca along with her. Beca is more than happy to follow, opening her mouth to Luisa and swallowing the taller woman's pleased moan like it's nectar and ambrosia.  
  
Suddenly, Luisa pulls back, leaving Beca balanced precariously against her and staring upward with wide, unfocused eyes. The German stares down at her with equal parts surprise and hunger. “Was machst du mir?” she murmurs into the charged air between them. Slowly, Luisa untangles their limbs and takes a step back from Beca, studying the smaller woman with an appraising look.  
  
Beca wets her lips, noting how Luisa watches intently, and takes a shaky breath. When she thinks her voice is steady enough, she asks, “What the hell was that? I’ve _never_ felt like that when I kiss someone.”  
  
“Perhaps you have just been kissing the wrong people?” Luisa says with a small smirk, but Beca can tell by the turn of her lips that the blonde is pleased by the compliment.  
  
“Do you want to go out for coffee?” The words leave her mouth in a single breath, slurred together by her nerves, but as soon as they leave her mouth, Beca feels a weight lift off of her shoulders. Luisa looks away, and Beca recognizes the uncertainty on her face. “It doesn’t have to mean anything,” the Bella adds quickly, “It could just be coffee between friends if you want--”  
  
“That is precisely the problem, maus,” Luisa interjects. She’s studying Beca again, but her gaze is no longer hesitant. “If we do this, there will be no ‘just friends’ stage for us. I can feel that, even only having known you for a handful of hours, and I know you feel it as well.” Beca can’t quite meet the other woman’s eyes but she nods her agreement. “I would very much like to get coffee with you.” The Bella looks up, surprised. “But under no pretense of ‘just friends’.”  
  
Beca nods eagerly, a little too eagerly if she’s being honest with herself, and offers a small smile. “I think I can handle that.”  
  
Luisa grins and steps forward to give her a quick peck on the lips, her grey eyes shining with laughter. “See, that was not so hard was it? As I said before, it is all just biology.”

**Author's Note:**

> Translations:
> 
> Wo bist du gewesen, Ari?-- Where have you been, Ari?
> 
> Was machst du mir?-- What are you doing to me?


End file.
